Un titulo comun y corriente
by SamKurosaki
Summary: Bueno ya la verdad hay muchos ichirukis asi que esta es mi idea Tn : es igual a tunombre, mas bien es una historia de ichigo y tu disfrutala y pasa a leer estan todos invitados n n


soy nueva aqui soy tn_ vengo desde muy lejos solo a buscar una vida mas simple y tal vez alguien  
con quien compartirla..  
toda mi vida la eh pasado a solas, vengo de una familia adinerada a la que no le importo mucho,  
tal vez ellos piensan que tengo todo pero a la vez no tengo nada.  
aveces pienso que estoy sola en el mundo, un monton de dinero no me sirve en realidad  
asi que espero encontrar nuevas oportunidades en algun lugar.  
**PRIMER CAPITULO**  
no se si mis padres ya abran notado que no estoy en la casa, total jamas me an prestado la devida  
atencion, no deveria aver ningun cambio y por si lo ubiecen notado les deje una carta en la mesa  
enorme de la concina donde pocas veces nos sentamos todos juntos a comer,  
**CARTA**  
padres:

ya no hago falta ni tampoco sobro en sus vidas tan ajitadas y quiero liberarme y ser la verdadera  
persona que yo quiero ser el resto de mis dias tal vez luego regrese cuando ya alla tenido suficiente  
de la nueva vida que quiero lograr les deseo suerte

con cariño su hija tn_

**fin de la carta**

::golpe en la cabeza::

-mierda, mierda, mierda dueleeeeee  
estupido asiento, ya llegamos tan rapido?  
voy vajando del maldito autobus sin rumbo alguno yo solo me guio por algun departamento en renta o  
algo por el estilo, el cielo esta enpesando a nublarce como si el sol estuviera oscureciendo y  
quisiera llorar.  
::pasados las 10:45 PM::

espera un segundo...mis maletas! se me han olvidado en la central espero no allan cerrado  
soy una total retrasada mental.  
no podria pasar algo peor  
::cae una gota de lluvia en su rostro::  
es un maldito total desastre.  
bueno..llamare a la central para ir a recojerlas mañ el momento solo devo buscar algun lugar donde  
quedarme  
mierda esta enpesando a llover mas fuerte y estoy empapada devo encontrar algo aunque sea un maldito  
arbol.  
bueno si la vida quiere que esta aqui estare aqui  
::se sienta en el suelo en medio de la calle en medio de la lluvia incontrolable::  
estoy completamente sola aqui, vendria bien una cancion...este

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
-que rayos tienes deserebrada levantate de alli!  
-qu..que rayos quien mierda eres tu para decir eso idiota?  
-nadie pero no soporto ver a alguien tan idiota sentado en medio de la calle cantando y aparte parecias  
un morsa con dolor de panza  
-sierra la boca, no tengo a donde ir asi que...,te recomiendo que te vallas a casa y te largues  
de aqui, es tu mejor opcion  
-encerio no tienes a donde ir?  
-te parece que me gusta estar aqui?  
-bueno...estavas cantando  
-vaah solo lo hice por que crei que nadie escuchava pero ahora veo que si.  
-en mi casa ahi un cuarto de sobra puedes quedarte ahi hasta que encuentres a donde irte  
-en serio le estas ofreciendo tu casa a una completa extraña?  
-que mas puedo hacer, de sierta forma das lastima sabes?  
-pues, que mierda mas puedo hacer ayudame a levantarme quieres  
aquella noche no se veia nada mas que un arbol iluminado por un farol de echo nisiquiera supe como  
pudo verme alli sentada en el suelo, tal vez supo por que estava cantando pero...buen despues de todo  
tengo mejor suerte.-pensava la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo  
-mierda que no veo nada en serio,nisiquiera puedo ver tu silueta la luz no llega a esta maldita parte  
de la calle asi que..dame tu mano estoy segura que si voy de tras de ti acabare de nuevo perdida  
-tienes rason  
::alsa su mano::  
los dos chicos caminaron el chico adelante y la chica atras tomados de la mano suevamente tal como,  
si fuesen imanes repelendose pero, uno los intenta juntar a la distancia.  
-llegamos, dijo el chico que aun no se podia bien distinguir  
-alfin me duelen los pies de tanto caminar y mi cabeza me da tantas vueltas que yo solo quiero dormir  
el chico abrio la puerta de una casa que a la vista de los peatones de la calle parecia pequeña  
y equivocados lo afirmavan  
mientras que la casa por dentro era como una mansion elegante y desordenada 3% mansion 2% elegante  
y 90% desordenada  
estava completamente a oscuras, cuando el chico intento prender uno de los focos noto que la luz  
se havia ido probaablemente a causa de un fallo electrico por la lluvia,cualquier cosa podria pasar  
-las luces no quieren prender  
-no importa yo solo quiero dormir  
-sigueme  
el chico guio a tn_ a la 2do piso de la casa que consistia en una pequeña sala de estar  
en frente habia 3 puertas y unas escaleras (que era donde ellos estavan)  
-yo duermo en el cuarto de lado izquierdo y la puerta de a lado mio vive mi vecina rukia  
por sierto mi nombre es ichigo  
-ahh si... yo me llamo tn_  
-el cuarto que sobra es tuyo  
-gracias, lamente haver sido grocera de principio pero...veras estava realmente estresada y me sentia  
realmente triste y sin ganas de escuchar a nadie en ese momento exacto que me encontraste estava por fin  
llendo asia la locura en un mar de idotes navegando en mi bote sin runbo alguno...  
-bueno te veo mañana  
-como digas!  
tn_ entro al cuarto que consistia en una simple cama pero a la vez muy comoda un pequeño aire acondisionado  
de lado derecho y de lado izquierdo un enorme armario  
-me pregunto donde estara el baño en esta casa.-dijo la chica asiendo un pequeño baile simbolo de sus ancias  
por ir.  
-bueno tendre que descubrirlo yo.  
la chica abrio la puerta con cuidado para que no se escuchara ningun ruido ya que cuando entro la primera vez  
noto que hacia un pequeño chillido.  
la chica logro pasar la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y bajo las escaleras miro por todos lados pero no  
encontrava donde estava  
**se escucha la puerta de ichigo abriendoce**  
**toc-toc ichigo toco la puerta de tn_**  
mierda mierda mierda  
mis opciones:  
1.-decirle la verdad y correr el riesgo de que se enoje conmigo  
2.-decirle una mentira piadosa  
Tn_ estas alli?.-dijo el chico hacercado sus cara a lapuerta de la chica  
es...estoy abajo ichigo!  
que mierda haces alli?.-dijo  
fu..fuii a hacer una llamada sobre lo de mis maletas perdidas.-dijo la chica  
esta bien.-dijo el chico bajando las escaleras  
por sierto puedes decirme donde esta el baño.-dijola chica  
-oh..no lo ahi agunatate a que abran la tienda de enfrente  
-QQUEEE?  
naah esta en la cosina.-dijo el chico dando una pequeña risita

i..idiota.-dijo tn_ un poco sonrojada  
por que mierda sigues a oscuras.-dijo la chica  
sierto...te iva a dar una vela.. esto pasa muy seguido y normalmente cuando llueve.-dijo el chico  
dejamela en mi habitacion ire al baño.-dijo la chica dirgiendoce a la cocina  
esta bien.-dijo el chico  
despues de ir al baño tn_ se dirigio a su cuarto moria por ir a la central por sus maletas ya que alli  
estva su ropa y siendo honestos se sentia no muy agusto con la que llevava puesta ya que estava empapada  
mierda..-dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras  
tn_ ten.-dijo el chico alsando la mano como si ubiera leeido la mente le dio unas ropas para dormir  
e...esto.. muchas gracias.-djo tn_ tomando la ropa  
buenas noches.-dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo.


End file.
